


Послушай, герой, что пришел к нам опять

by NightBat



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songfic, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Ты чести достоин судьбу поменять,Открыть Древних Свитков шестую игру,Всю ночь мир спасать, а заснуть лишь к утру.(Сказ о Языках)Translation: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068118
Kudos: 2





	Послушай, герой, что пришел к нам опять

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Oh listen, our hero, returning again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068118) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat)



Послушай, герой, что пришел к нам опять!  
Ты чести достоин судьбу поменять,  
Открыть Древних Свитков шестую игру,  
Всю ночь мир спасать, а заснуть лишь к утру.

Хоть много тебе предстоит совершить,  
В компьютере тысячу жизней прожить  
И встретить не раз Тамриэля врагов,  
Но ты умирать за геройство готов.

Застынет навеки у бардов в устах  
Еще одно имя, и вспомнят слова:  
"И правнуки наши услышат сквозь сон..."  
Скоро будет герой на свет рожден.


End file.
